


Catch Me

by jinhyukks



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, why is this so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhyukks/pseuds/jinhyukks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jinwook is a fucking tease and Ko Minsoo is going to get his payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut, yet it's so long. I don't know why, I apologize for that. These are my life ruiners and their part in the Attention choreo is A++++. My friend Ashe asked me to write this, so this is dedicated to them. Hope you enjoy :)

_"Answer me, you've got a thing for me. Try erasing everything that's not me from your mind. Don't lose eye contact and keep looking at me. Don't look anywhere else. Pay attention to only me from now on."_

-

If there was anything Ko Minsoo had learned through the course of these past couple of weeks, it was the fact that Kim Jinwook was a fucking tease. He didn’t mean the kind of teasing that involved poking fun at someone’s appearance, or cracking a joke because they made a misstep during a performance. He also wasn’t referring to the type of teasing that would involve playing childish pranks on one another, such as hiding someone’s bath towel and clothes when they got out of the shower. This type of teasing was purely and one hundred percent sexual.

The choreography was a little awkward at first, but Minsoo quickly grew used to having another man’s fingers traveling up his thigh and being underneath his elder, the other’s body hovering over his in a way that implied things the fans were sure to enjoy. After all, it was just choreography and they were expected to pull it all off in a convincing and stylish way. With that in mind and having to practice that same move over what seemed like a thousand times, Minsoo had no qualms about Jinwook on top of him.

It first started with the look in Jinwook’s eyes. One day, seemingly out of nowhere, his stare changed. Minsoo and Jinwook were off to the side in the practice room working on their solo part. They were trying to fix their timing and make the lowering of Minsoo’s body seem completely natural and fluid. Once again, Minsoo was being lowered to the ground by Jinwook, fingers crawling up his leg in an innocent and harmless way. The rest of the members were around working out their own shortcomings, watching their reflections in the mirror and paying no attention to their elders in the back of the room.

“It still feels like something is going wrong,” Minsoo commented as he sat up, resting his arms on his knees and letting out a sigh.

Jinwook nodded in agreement but didn’t reply. His mind was obviously coming up with a solution to their problem. After a few moments of observing the younger members, Jinwook spoke up. “We just have to make it look realistic right? It has to have a certain feel to it.”

“Yeah,” Minsoo nodded, an eyebrow raising in question. “Do you know how to do that?” He watched as a small smile formed on the other’s lips, but this wasn’t one of Jinwook’s pleasant, sunshine-filled smiles. This one was full of mischievous undertones. Minsoo wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“I have an idea,” is all Jinwook offered as an explanation.

Minsoo decided not to question the leader and just trust his judgement. After all, he himself didn’t have any solutions to their problem, so he was open to hearing any and all suggestions at the moment. They got into positions once again, and at the elder’s count, they began. Minsoo knew this run through was different. The air that surrounded the two of them was heavy and thick. Then there were Jinwook’s eyes. They locked onto Minsoo’s, staring him down and not letting him look away. His eyes were full of seduction and want, half lidded and irises hazy. Minsoo felt all the breath leave his lungs and he was surprised when he felt his back moving towards the hardwood floor. He didn’t remember telling his body to move. He couldn’t process anything except the way Jinwook seemed to be pinning him down against the ground with only his gaze. In the blink of an eye, the moment was over and Jinwook was standing offering Minsoo his hand, a bright smile on his lips.

Minsoo blinked up at him at a loss for words. Had he imagined what had just occurred between the two of them? He wanted to believe that, but his rapid heartbeat proved to him otherwise. He took the leader’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. It was then that he noticed there were several pairs of wide eyes on the two of them. Minsoo turned to see several of the younger members were staring at them, jaws slack. He blinked, startled and confused. “What?”

“That looked extremely realistic!” Dongyeol exclaimed, clapping his hands together in excitement.

Wooseok gave a small nod of agreement, a smile on his face. “Whatever you did, keep doing it. The fans will love it.”

Minsoo was a little more than taken aback. He didn’t have an reply for the others, but they didn’t really expect one. He was a little preoccupied by attempting to get the image of Jinwook’s gaze out of his mind.

The second time was not long after the first. They continued to practice, perfecting their singing and dancing for their comeback that was just around the corner. They were now on the rooftop of their filming site, recording scenes for the music video. Overall it had all gone smoothly. They filmed their individual scenes and were now doing the choreography. Whenever they had practiced their move, Jinwook always gave Minsoo the same piercing stare. Minsoo still hadn’t gotten used to the strange way it made him feel, but he had managed to convince himself that it was only for the effect.

This time, when their solo part was only a few sets away, Minsoo mentally gathered himself, making sure he was ready. He was most certainly _not_. This time, not only did Jinwook give him a gaze that said, “I want to eat you,” but his fingers inched closer down his thigh than they ever had before. Minsoo felt the slight pressure of Jinwook’s forefinger grazing his crotch before he was pulled up and was forced to continue singing. He didn’t have any time to process what had just happened. He barely managed to get himself together and keep from tripping up. He kept the incident from his mind until the end of filming. Afterwards, he was standing off to the side, panting and taking long drinks from a bottle of water. He noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Minsoo turned to see Jinwook staring at him from a few feet away. He rose a brow in question, but the elder didn’t say anything. Instead, he simply smirked at Minsoo, then turned to join in on a conversations some of the other members were having. Minsoo almost choked on the water he was trying to drink.

The third time that Jinwook tried to pull another stunt, it was the last straw for Minsoo. He had spent countless practices and performances with Jinwook basically fucking him with his eyes and his hands “accidentally” brushing against Minsoo’s crotch one too many times. It wasn’t only these incidents that were occurring, but Jinwook’s entire demeanor towards Minsoo had changed. They would all be gathered together in the dorm, some watching movies, others stuffed in the kitchen trying to find food to eat. When Jinwook thought no one was looking he would come up behind Minsoo and wrap his arms around the other’s waist. Minsoo had no problems with this, but it was what occurred afterwards that sent him spiraling downwards into a pit of no return. Jinwook would slip his hands under Minsoo’s shirt and run his fingers sensually across the younger’s chest. Minsoo’s breath would catch in his throat and he would freeze, his eyes darting around the room, making sure no one was looking. But he wouldn’t say anything to stop Jinwook either. Jinwook would drag his hands teasingly up his sides, nails scraping against the skin that had Minsoo wanting to arch against the touch, but he willed himself still. Jinwook would continue his teasing for a few seconds longer, a grin spread on his full lips. When his fingers would graze against Minsoo’s nipples, he would pull away and act like nothing happened. He would join the younger members on the couch and Minsoo would be left to quickly excuse himself to the restroom, unable to control the way his body reacted.

Minsoo had come to the conclusion that he was going to fuck Jinwook one way or another. The only question was when? There were so many members the two never had practically any alone time. Minsoo spent his nights trying to think up of ways to get them alone in a room together, or even in the shower. At this point, Minsoo’s sexual frustration had been building for so long that he wasn’t going to picky about the opportunities that were presented to him. He just wanted to finally put his hands on Jinwook and tease him the way the elder had been doing towards him for so long.

The blessing in disguise came one late night in the practice room. They had spent several hours rehearsing for their upcoming special stage and everyone was exhausted. Dongyeol and Hwanhee were hanging onto each other just to stay in an upright position, their eyelids heavy and yawns frequent. Wooseok was asleep, slouched in the corner of the room and Yein was attempting not to fall over while trying to wake Wooseok up.

Jinwook had noticed the members weren’t going to make any further progress in this state, so he clapped his hands together, the loud noise waking some of them up. “Alright everyone, you all did good today, so let’s head home.”

Sleepy and half-hearted cheers were heard from a few of the members as they all slowly climbed to their feet and started trudging out of the practice room. Minsoo was thankful it was time to go home, as he was feeling quite exhausted himself, but he noticed Jinwook staying behind, cleaning up the practice room with a push broom. An idea came to Minsoo and he quickly looked around, a smile forming on his lips to see the other members had left already. Quietly, he snuck up behind Jinwook without the elder knowing. A gasp of shock sounded from the other when Minsoo wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist.

“Minsoo, what are you still doing here?” Jinwook asked, tilting his body slightly so he could look up at the taller male.

Minsoo didn’t answer right away. Instead he leaned down and wasted no time, pressing his lips against the curve of Jinwook’s neck. The elder let out a surprised mewl, his eyes widening at the other’s actions. Minsoo grinned against the skin and let his tongue travel against the flesh, lapping and pulling some of it between his teeth. When a small groan sounded from Jinwook, Minsoo decided that wasn’t enough. He wanted to hear more. Pulling Jinwook flush against Minsoo’s larger form, he sucked harshly at the elder’s neck.

Jinwook gasped, one of his hands flying upwards to grip at Minsoo’s hair. “What are you doing? We’re in the practice room.”

Minsoo detached his lips from the other’s neck for a moment to speak. “So? All the times you teased me there were countless people around us who could have seen, but that didn’t stop you did it?” There was silence and Minsoo smirked. He spun Jinwook around and slammed him up against the nearby wall. The force of the impact surprised Jinwook and the handle of the brush fell from his hands, clattering loudly to the floor. Minsoo had both of the elder’s wrists pinned up against the wall, his grip strong which offered Jinwook no room to escape. He felt his heart beating loudly against his ribcage as he stared up against his captor. He knew Minsoo would catch him eventually. He had been waiting for this.

Minsoo watched all the emotions flicker across the leader’s face: realization, shock, and excitement. He leaned down, his lips brushing against the shell of Jinwook’s ear. “It’s your turn to experience how frustrating teasing can be,” his voice had fell several octaves and his words were husky, his breath hitting Jinwook’s ear and making him shiver. “Payback time.”

Jinwook knew he was fucked.

Minsoo leaned over and pressed his mouth against Jinwook’s. He was pleasantly surprised at how soft Jinwook’s lips were, but he shouldn’t have been. They were full and plump, there was no reason for them to not be ravishing. Their kiss was heated and Minsoo moved his knee to rest in between Jinwook’s legs, his thigh pressing against the elder’s clothed member. Jinwook’s moan was swallowed up by Minsoo’s lips and he took that moment to press his tongue into the elder’s mouth. Minsoo felt the warmth in his stomach begin to spread, lighting his entire body with arousal as Jinwook compliantly let him lead.

Minsoo broke the kiss and stared down at the other as he removed his hands and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. He quickly shrugged it off, letting it drop to the floor. He grasped at the ends of Jinwook’s sweater and tugged it over his head within an instant. Minsoo pressed his lips against Jinwook’s once again, instantly slipping his tongue inside of the leader’s mouth, intoxicated with his taste.

Jinwook moved his hands to rest at the bare skin of Minsoo’s waist. He dug his fingernails into the younger’s flesh and grinned to himself when Minsoo let out a small gasp. Minsoo scowled and pressed his thigh upwards against Jinwook’s now half-hard erection. Jinwook moaned, his head falling back against the wall. “Still not done with your teasing?” Minsoo growled out, his leg repeatedly rocking against Jinwook, relishing in the breathy pants that spilled from the elder’s mouth.

Jinwook doesn’t answer, but Minsoo didn’t expect him to. The younger moves his hands upwards, letting his fingers splayed out across his stomach, mapping out every dip and curve of Jinwook’s torso. Minsoo stilled his leg and leaned forward, placing wet, open-mouth kisses on Jinwook’s chest, nipping and licking at the skin. He wanted to make sure there were plenty of marks littered all over his body so everyone would know he had been up to.

“You were doing it all on purpose weren’t you?” Minsoo asked, his breath hot against Jinwook’s flesh.

The older shivers at the feel of it, trying to choke out an answer. “At first, I was just trying to make it look convincing. But then I saw how my actions were affecting you.” He moves his gaze to meet Minsoo’s and the bastard smirks. He sensually ran his tongue over his full, beautiful lips, and Minsoo almost lost himself right then and there. “After that, I knew I wanted you.”

Minsoo paused his ministrations, turning his full attention to Jinwook. He took in the elder’s disheveled appearance. His face was flushed with arousal and his chest was rapidly falling and rising with every breath he took. Minsoo snickered, shaking his head with a light chuckle. “Your plan worked, except it’s going to be you under me this time _hyung_.” He whispered the word, his voice tantalizing and Jinwook’s body physically reacted to it. Jinwook’s cock twitched within the confines of his jeans, but Minsoo still felt it move against his leg. He smirked at this, raising a brow at the elder’s reaction. “Did you it when I called you that hyung?” This time the word held an air of innocence to it, and Jinwook audibly groaned.

Minsoo chuckled and moved down to rest on his knees. He reached for Jinwook’s pants, slowly undoing them and dragging the material, along with his underwear, teasingly down his thighs. He kept his eyes locked onto Jinwook’s the entire time he worked, loving the emotions that so easily flitted across his face. When those pieces of clothing were around his ankles, Minsoo turned his attention to Jinwook’s cock, which stood up almost completely flat against his stomach. Minsoo grasped the other’s member in his hand, giving it a long, lazy stroke upwards, then back down. Jinwook’s head fell against the wall for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. His hands instantly found themselves in Minsoo’s hair, his fingers gripping at the brown locks tightly, as if holding on for dear life.

Minsoo leaned forward and let his tongue flick across the tip of Jinwook’s cock. Minsoo himself felt his own arousal flush against his too tight jeans and fire licked at his skin, itching to touch and be touched. Instead, he kept himself in check and focused on pleasuring Jinwook. Teasing the leader was his main priority. He wanted Jinwook to feel the same frustration he had suffered for nearly a month, and he wanted to have the older practically begging him for release. Slowly, Minsoo took Jinwook’s length into his mouth, inch by inch. A long, drawn out groan sounded from Jinwook as he watched Minsoo slowly begin to suck his dick. He didn’t even allow himself to blink, for fear that he would miss a single moment of this erotic sight. He watched the way Minsoo slowly bobbed his head, and he felt the younger’s tongue swirl around the tip, dipping into the slit for only a moment before running its way around the shaft. He watched how Minsoo used his hands, stroking what his mouth couldn’t reach, twisting his wrist and tugging the skin, driving Jinwook insane.

Minsoo hollowed his cheeks, but his he kept his pace at the same, infuriatingly slow speed. It was exciting and arousing to watch Jinwook come undone at his actions. He slowly sped up his movements, finally giving Jinwook a little taste of what he wanted. The elder’s moans had rose in volume, and Minsoo was a little surprised at how vocal and open he was in such a public place. But he didn’t mind nor care. It was dragging on into the early hours of the morning, everyone had gone home except the two of them.

“F-Faster,” Jinwook manages to choke out. When he heard that demand, Minsoo instantly pulled off of the other’s member, his hands falling to their sides and a grin on his lips. Jinwook’s eyes widened at the younger, wanting to curse and flail, to do anything to get that wet heat back on his cock.

“It’s frustrating isn’t it?” Minsoo asked, sitting back on the heels of his feet, smirking up at the elder who was still flush against the wall, his hands now trying to grip at the flat surface. “To have someone teasing you so ruthlessly to the point where you think you’re going to go crazy.” Jinwook lets out a small whimper and Minsoo feels a jolt of electricity go down his spine, his own member twitching in his pants. But he kept his face straight, not letting Jinwook know how his whines affected him. “Except if I’m remembering correctly, my sexual frustration lasted for several weeks thanks to a certain someone.” Minsoo narrows his eyes, his hand reaching forward and grasping Jinwook’s dick, a gasp of relief following his actions. “I’m being nice so just enjoy it and be thankful.” Without another word, Minsoo wrapped his lips around Jinwook’s shaft once again.

This time, he was quick about his pace. He bobbed his head further down Jinwook’s cock, taking in more, even deep throating a couple of times when he knew he could do it without gagging. The satisfying mewls and whines that spilled past Jinwook’s lips had Minsoo only sucking harder, his cheeks hollowed and his tongue splayed across the underside of Jinwook’s throbbing member.

The growing heat in Jinwook’s core was becoming almost unbearable and all he could think of was chasing after his release. He attempted to rock his hips lightly into Minsoo’s mouth, but in return, his hips were pinned against the wall. Minsoo’s fingernails were digging into the flesh of the elder’s skin and the pressure was hard enough that it was sure to leave bruises. Minsoo didn’t say anything, but Jinwook got his message as clear as day. Minsoo was in control. They were going to play by his terms, or not at all. Once Jinwook submits to Minsoo’s unspoken commands, the younger continues sucking him, his hands moving down to the inside of Jinwook’s thighs, rubbing his thumbs in small circles. Minsoo could tell Jinwook was close. It was obvious by the way his breath was hitching in his throat, and each loud moan that came from him was constantly interrupted by a breathy whine, or a sharp whimper. It was in the way that Jinwook’s hands were pulling desperately at Minsoo’s hair, as if silently begging him to let the other finally have his release. His legs even began to quiver underneath Minsoo’s hands and the younger knew that it was time.

When Jinwook threw his head back against the wall, his mouth falling open in a loud cry, Minsoo immediately pulled off and wrapped a tight fist around the base of the elder’s cock. Jinwook screamed at the feeling of being denied orgasm, his body shaking with the climax that was so close. Minsoo grinned as he watched Jinwook turn into a mess above him. His legs fell slack, almost falling to the floor, but he somehow kept himself up. His chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace, and he was gasping for breath, almost as if he was choking. Minsoo stayed in that position for several long moments, waiting for Jinwook to come down from the edge he was tittering on. When he was sure the leader wasn’t going to cum the moment he pulled his hand away, he stood, a pleased grin on his lips. Jinwook was shooting his one of the harshest glares he had ever seen from the elder, but that didn’t phase Minsoo one bit. His end game was a lot better than a simple blowjob in the deserted practice room.

Minsoo flipped Jinwook around, pressing him up against the wall. When Jinwook’s heated flesh of his chest came into contact with the cool, cold surface, he hissed. “Don’t move,” Jinwook heard Minsoo order, his voice leaving no room for argument. Minsoo quickly walked over to his nearby bag. He shuffled through its contents until he found the two items he was searching for.

When he made he his way back towards the naked leader, Jinwook’s eyes were on him, a smile on his lips. “Confident aren’t we?” Minsoo chuckled, pleased that Jinwook hadn’t shifted one inch from the position he left him in.

“Don’t act like you weren’t expecting this.” Jinwook laughed as well, kicking the clothing that was wrapped around his ankles to the side. Minsoo set the small bottle of lube and condom package to the ground for only a moment. Jinwook heard a zipper, then the sound of rustling fabric. He wondered if Minsoo had rid himself of his remaining clothes as well. He got his answer soon enough. Minsoo dug his fingers into Jinwook’s hips, pulling him back against the younger’s pelvis. Jinwook felt the other’s hard erection pressed eagerly against his ass and the blazing fire of stimulation filled his veins once again, his body scorching and desperate.

Apparently, Minsoo had noticed his reaction. “Patience, hyung. You have to be stretched first before we can move on to the main event.”

Jinwook shook his head and Minsoo raised a brow in confusion. “I stretched myself this morning in the shower. It was when everyone was busy eating breakfast.”

At first Minsoo was surprised, but then a wicked smile spread on his lips. “So you’re telling me you were pleasuring yourself when you had a few minutes alone?” The elder just nodded in reply, his eyes slipping closed. Minsoo kneeled down, his left hand resting on Jinwook’s hip. His free hand grabbed the condom packet and lube that rested on the ground by his feet. “What did you think about?”

The question came as a surprise to Jinwook. He peeked over his shoulder at the younger who was currently running the condom over his erect member. He waited until Minsoo locked gazes with him before he answered, “I thought about you.” Jinwook swore he could see the desire that ignited in Minsoo’s eyes. After those words, Minsoo’s movements were rushed. Play time was over.

He quickly applied a generous amount of lube to his shaft, then spread some against Jinwook’s entrance, his finger’s slipping into the elder’s tight hole for only a moment, making the blond gasp out in surprise. Minsoo took a few seconds to prepare, making sure this process would be as smooth as possible for both himself and Jinwook. Without wasting any more time, Minsoo positioned his member at Jinwook’s entrance. He quickly slid in, but was still aware of Jinwook’s body language making sure the elder wasn’t in any pain. A deep moan sounded from Minsoo once he was fully seated inside the thick heat. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to wait out the overwhelming feelings that would pass in a few moments.

“What’s wrong?” Jinwook asked, tilting his head to peer at Minsoo. “Is it too good for you to handle?” To emphasize his meaning, Jinwook wiggled his hips enticingly and the younger couldn’t stop the small groan that sounded from him. Just when Jinwook thought he had finally came out on top, Minsoo pulled out and slammed back into Jinwook before he even had a chance to celebrate his victory. “Ahh, fuck!” Jinwook cried out, his hands fumbling against the wall, trying to find something to hold on.

“What did you say?” Minsoo growled. He leaned forward, his chest flush against Jinwook’s back. He rocked his hips as he nibbled on the shell of Jinwook’s ear. There was as much of a mental game going on between the two of them as it was physical. But that connection made everything so much more arousing. “Just stand here and let me fuck you before some late night janitor finds us.” A needy whimper fell from Jinwook’s lips and Minsoo’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. He began thrusting his hips against Jinwook, slow and rhythmic. “What was that reaction I heard?” Minsoo questioned, leaning up to his full height, running his hands across Jinwook’s back. “Does it excite you to think we could get caught?”

Jinwook shifted, turning his face away from Minsoo’s view. “Aw, come on,” Minsoo purred, snapping his hips forward in a way that caused Jinwook’s entire body to tremble. “Don’t go all innocent on me now.” His voice became deeper as he quickened his thrusts only a little, the pleasure steadily beginning to course throughout his body.

“I-I do, I like it.” Jinwook’s words were choppy, interrupted by the heavy pants that were sounding from him. “It turned me on, teasing you in public.” Minsoo grinned, hands gripping at Jinwook’s ass as he watched his dick slip easily inside the elder. Minsoo himself never actually considered voyeurism, but knowing the acts got Jinwook excited turned him on more than he could ever imagine.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think anyone will stumble in on us today.” Minsoo’s hips stilled, and in a quick moment he grasped Jinwook’s hair in his hand and tugged, hard. The other’s back curved with the action and he let out a loud cry. Minsoo tilted Jinwook’s head so he was facing the full mirror that covered the south wall. Jinwook felt his breath escape him at the sight of Minsoo’s thighs pressed against his own. The erotic way his back was arched at Minsoo’s will, and the sweat that clinged to the two of them like a second skin. When Minsoo and Jinwook’s eyes locked through the mirror, the younger pulled out slightly only to slam back in. A long, drawn out moan came from Jinwook, pleasure shooting down his spine like a lightening strike. Minsoo grinned, leaning forward to plant a small kiss on the corner of the elder’s lips. “Instead, you watch as I fuck you into a wrecked mess.”

Before Jinwook had time to process those words, Minsoo had moved his grip onto the other’s slender hips, thrusting his dick into the tantalizing heat. Jinwook cursed loudly, falling against the wall as he watched the reflection of himself being fucked hard by Minsoo. Minsoo’s words affected Jinwook’s body more than he cared to admit. Having all of the control taken from him for once was an amazing feeling, so he kept his chest pressed against the cool wall and his ass up as Minsoo continued to pound into him.

The air was filled with the sounds of skin slapping on skin as pleasure spread across Minsoo’s body. Fantasizing about this for weeks on end, and teasing Jinwook earlier had him as hard as he had ever been in his life, and because of that he knew he wouldn’t last long no matter how good his control may be. He already felt the coil within his stomach winding up, preparing for release as he fucked Jinwook. He bit his lip watching his cock disappear into Jinwook’s ass time and time again, the sight only making his orgasm that much closer. He mentally cursed himself for waiting this long to get himself alone with Jinwook.

Minsoo leaned forward, his hand wandering in search of the elder’s cock. His fingers came into contact with thick, hard flesh and he grabbed it in his hand. Jinwook gasped, his eyes jerking downwards to see Minsoo grabbing his member in their reflection. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, even as moans and curses flew from his mouth like they were his mother language. He didn’t shut his eyes or even dare himself to blink. The sight of Minsoo fucking him from behind while simultaneously jacking him off was too satisfying.

Minsoo continued to tug on Jinwook’s cock, his wrist twisting as he pumped it in a quick pace that matched his thrusts. He knew he was close. Jinwook’s tight, hot walls were squeezing his dick, having him gasping for breath through heavy pants. He could tell Jinwook was close to cumming as well. Just like before when he was sucking the elder’s cock, his legs had started to tremble. His hands were balled into fists, splayed against the wall and his knuckles were white. Minsoo spared a glance at Jinwook’s reflection in the mirror and his hips stuttered at the sight. Jinwook’s eyes were wide, his jaw slack and his gaze zeroed in on the sight were Minsoo’s cock was ramming into Jinwook’s entrance. Minsoo tore his eyes away, knowing he would definitely not last if he kept staring at the erotic face Jinwook was making. First, the leader would cum, then he could have his release.

Minsoo’s thrusts became erratic as the heat within his core started to become unbearable. He put all of his focus into pumping Jinwook’s leaking member, and when the elder released a strangled cry, he slowed his thrusts to just a gentle rock of his hips. He turned his attention to the mirror, watching as Jinwook’s cum splattered against the wall in thick ropes of white. He had thrown his head back and his eyes had finally closed as orgasm washed over his quivering body. Minsoo waited patiently, surprised that he even had patience left, as Jinwook rode out his orgasm. When his body stopped twitching and his eyes slowly opened, he locked gazes with Minsoo and gave a small nod as his signal for the younger to continue.

Minsoo wasted no time. He grasped the elder’s sides, bucking his hips hard into Jinwook, chasing after the release that he so desperately wanted. His breathing was heavy and he had squeezed his eyes shut, focusing only on reaching his peak. After a few more stutters from his hips and Jinwook’s tight walls clenching around his dick, the coil inside his core snapped and he pulled out. He tore off the condom in a single quick motion and watched as his cum sputtered all over Jinwook’s back. A throaty, broken moan tore from Minsoo’s chest as he held his cock in his hand, watching as his release coated Jinwook’s skin. When his member had finally stopped twitching and he had come down from his high, his breathing more controlled, he let out a shaky laugh. He picked up his shirt which had been casted to the floor and used it to wipe the cum off of Jinwook’s back, a small apology coming from him.

Jinwook chuckled as well when he stood, turning and wrapping his arms around Minsoo’s neck. “Sorry about your shirt. Let’s go home and wash it okay?”

Minsoo nodded, but spotted Jinwook’s release which was slowly sliding down the practice room’s wall. “Wait, we have to clean that up too. We can’t leave our mess here for someone else to find.” Minsoo had meant it as a joke, but he saw arousal spark in Jinwook’s dark eyes. He smirked at this, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the other’s full lips. “You like the idea of someone discovering what we did in here huh?” Jinwook nodded as he unconsciously licked his lips. Minsoo kissed the elder again and shook his head. “Not today. It would be rude to leave it here for someone else to clean.”

With a sigh Jinwook agreed and took the dirty shirt from Minsoo’s grasp and went to clean the evidence that anything obscene had taken place. Meanwhile, Minsoo was retrieving a spare tank top from his bag, quickly slipping it on along with the rest of his clothes. He put away his lube and tossed the condom and packet in the nearby trash. When he turned Jinwook was completely clothed and had his own bag’s strap slung around his shoulder. One wouldn’t even be able to tell he had been up to unspeakable things if it weren’t for the complete state of disarray his hair was in. Minsoo smiled, shaking his head as he walked over to the older.

“We’ll have to do this more often,” he chuckled, leaning down, his lips ghosting over Jinwook’s.

Jinwook made a sound of confirmation, pressing a quick peck to the younger’s lips. “But next time it’ll be me fucking you,” and without another word, Jinwook left the practice room with a stunned and slightly turned on Minsoo left behind to process what that meant.


End file.
